


Лишь раз в год

by rat_not_cat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Christmas, Demons, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_not_cat/pseuds/rat_not_cat
Summary: Кроули рад, что это не происходит чаще. Во всяком случае, он так утверждает.
Kudos: 5





	Лишь раз в год

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But Once a Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407902) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



Зазвонил телефон, и через минуту-другую Азирафель откопал его из-под кучи старых газет, которые он всё забывал сдать в макулатуру. Звон продолжался, что означало одно из двух: либо это необычайно упорный телемаркетер со стеклопакетами, либо кто-то знающий, что телефон может нуждаться в раскопках. Он бодро снял трубку. Если это действительно телемаркетер, Азирафель знал, что может продержать бедняжку на связи целую вечность, не обещая ничего купить, а значит, будет выполнять свою работу, не покидая уютного магазина. Телемаркетеры, пытавшиеся что-то продать Азирафелю, быстро понимали, что его аргументы звучат гораздо убедительнее, чем те, что сочинял их отдел продаж.

— Алло, — сказал он.

— Три минуты и пять секунд. Это лучше или хуже, чем в прошлый раз?

— Здравствуй, Кроули, — обрадовался Азирафель. Значит, и вовсе не придется утруждаться. Вряд ли Кроули оценит попытку спасти его душу. Которой у него нет. «Как и у меня», — признал Азирафель, решив быть объективным. Когда он думал об этом, что случалось реже, чем в прежние времена, он предполагал — с чисто человеческой точки зрения, хотя это и является весьма сомнительным способом думать, — что у них не было душ, они сами были душами. Что-то вроде того. С этими человеческими душами одни хлопоты — хорошо, что у него ничего такого нет.

— …и вот так я обрек на вечные муки все население Австралии, — закончил Кроули с нескрываемой гордостью.

— Ну и ну! Прямо-таки всех? После поражения в регби это будет для них чересчур.

— Некоторые, снимая трубку, проявляют вежливость к собеседнику и действительно слушают. Ну так что — ужин? Ты мне должен. У меня сверхсекретная информация, которая будет тебе интересна.

— О-о-о. Какая?

— Она же _секретная_ , — рассмеялся Кроули. — Думаешь, я буду выдавать ее по телефону? Мне для этого нужен хороший ресторан.

— Ладно. Э… Кроули? Насчет Австралии…  
Было почти слышно, как Кроули закатывает глаза.

— Заеду за тобой в полвосьмого, — сказал Кроули и повесил трубку.

***

Точно в семь тридцать Кроули постучал в дверь и увез Азирафеля в ресторан, который тот наконец признал приемлемым. Это потребовало некоторых хлопот, с множеством звонков и раздраженным шипением по поводу ангельских вкусов, но в конце концов компромисс был найден, хоть Азирафель и не был уверен, что ему понравится непальская кухня. Ужин, тем не менее, оказался достойным, а винная карта — на удивление обширной (как минимум, на удивление персонала). Они приятно проводили вечер, и Кроули выдал секретную информацию почти без напоминаний. Азирафель был разочарован. Вмешательство сил тьмы в международную политику — не новость, и сейчас он не узнал ничего такого, чего не понял бы сам, читая газеты, — и он в самом деле понял и собирался уточнить у Кроули.

— Это не то чтобы новость, — сказал он, ткнув в одну из фотографий, которые Кроули показал ему. — Более того, полагаю, вот эту ты скопировал из прошлого выпуска Observer.

— Эх, — вздохнул Кроули, — я думал, ты читаешь The Sunday Times.

Азирафель поднял бровь, и Кроули ухмыльнулся, ничуть не раскаиваясь.

— Ну и ладно, в основном я хотел поужинать за чужой счет, — хмыкнул он.

— Мне следовало настоять на голландской кухне, — Азирафель попытался выглядеть рассерженным. — Между прочим, с каких пор ты скупишься? Ты ведь неприлично богат.

— И что? Ты тоже. Ты ведь вложился в те компании, которые я советовал, так что можешь себе позволить.

— Те компании, — ответил Азирафель с холодком, — ведут самый неэтичный бизнес из всего, с чем я сталкивался за долгое время. Ты хоть представляешь, что они творят в странах третьего мира?

— Но они ведь платили хорошие дивиденды? — надулся Кроули. — Мог бы подержать деньги подольше.

— Хмм. — Азирафель был немного раздосадован тем, что его обманом втянули в общение, когда планировался деловой ужин. Не то чтобы он был против, но все же… Он не мог понять, почему Кроули не сказал сразу, что хочет поужинать вместе, или хотя бы не соврал что-нибудь более правдоподобное из уважения к нему. — Мы закончили с делами на сегодня? — Кроули кивнул, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Отлично, тогда перейдем к делу. — Он подозвал официанта и одарил его очаровательной улыбкой. — Мы хотели бы еще одну бутылку этого превосходного французского красного, дорогой. Да, и откройте вторую, чтобы вино подышало, хорошо?

***

Азирафель был пьян. Он пришел к этому поразительному выводу, когда поймал себя на том, что завороженно наблюдает, как бледные с длинными пальцами руки Кроули сосредоточенно обхватывают бутылку в попытке налить вина им обоим. Обычно Кроули не приходилось удерживать бутылку двумя руками; также он, как правило, не прищуривался поверх очков, бормоча под нос, что бокалы — хитрые засранцы и должны перестать елозить по столу, если хотят избежать страшной кары. _Следовательно_ , Кроули тоже был пьян. Возможно, даже сильнее, чем Азирафель. Это умозаключение крайне обрадовало его, он лучезарно улыбнулся и попытался помочь, подтолкнув бокалы ближе к Кроули. Это не слишком помогло, но ведь скатерть наверняка получится отстирать от вина, если замочить ненадолго.

Кроули уставился на него злыми желтыми глазами и передал бокал.

— Счастливого ноября, — сказал он.

— Почти счастливого декабря, — добавил Азирафель, чокаясь.

— Ммрфф, — буркнул Кроули в бокал.

— О-о-о, надо будет побродить поразглядывать витрины, — невнятно пробормотал Азирафель. — и в «Марк и Спенсер» уже наверняка появилось мыло с гвоздичным ароматом…

Кроули не ответил, но было и так видно, что он думает по этому поводу.

— Перестань испепелять меня взглядом, — попросил Азирафель. — А если промахнешься и попадешь в официанта?

— Откроют новую вакансию перед праздниками, — проворчал Кроули.

— Не будь букой, — сказал Азирафель, размышляя, не будет ли злоупотреблением способностями просто приказать вину налиться в бокалы. — Что с тобой сегодня? С тех пор, как мы закончили обсуждать дела, ты все мрачнее и мрачнее.

Кроули выпил свой бокал и сосредоточенно наполнил еще один, почти не проливая. Осушив и его, он стал смотреть на скатерть, ожесточенно тыкая пальцем в многочисленные пятна, появившиеся на ней за последние часы.

— Везде зажигают огни перед зимними праздниками, — сказал он угрюмо.

— Не ребячься, ты можешь произнести это слово.

— А я не хочу. И вообще, поеду куда-нибудь, где тепло.

— Правда? В какое-то приятное место?

— Думаю про Австралию, там сейчас середина лета. Буду лежать на пляже, представлять, как ты тут мерзнешь, и хохотать.

— Тебе не понравится. Совсем нечем будет заняться. — Азирафель улыбнулся, взглянув на подозрительное и озадаченное лицо Кроули. — Ты ведь уже обрек их всех на вечные муки, помнишь?

Кроули засмеялся против воли, и Азирафель посмотрел на него с хмельной нежностью.

— Кроули, — сказал он, — я всегда покупаю слишком много всего на Рождество. Почему бы тебе не придти на рождественский ужин? Ты меня этим очень обяжешь.

— Не хочу навязываться, — прошипел Кроули, снова щурясь поверх очков.

— Чепуха. Так что ты хочешь — индейку или гуся?

— Гуся, — выпалил Кроули, почти опередив вопрос Азирафеля. — И я не знаю, как ты умудряешься готовить в этой своей убогой кухоньке. Там воняет газом, и мы… ты еще подорвешься к чертям. — Продолжая, он выглядел так, будто придумал дьявольскую хитрость: — Давай ты принесешь все ко мне и сможешь готовить на отличной современной кухне. Никто не подорвется, температуру легко поддерживать, мы можем сидеть и пить херес как цивилизованные люди, и по телевизору обязательно будет что-нибудь приличное.

— О… — протянул Азирафель, как будто предложение медленно доходило до него. — Полагаю, это и вправду будет удобнее. Если ты не посчитаешь это навязчивостью, дорогой мой.

Кроули сделал широкий жест и сбил пустую бутылку.

— Нормально. Тебе полезно будет. Выберешься из магазина. Ты же не хочешь просидеть в магазине все Рождество.

— Полагаю, не хочу. — Азирафель попытался скрыть смешок, выпив еще вина, и поперхнулся. Это рассмешило Кроули, и тогда уже стало можно смеяться, не вызывая подозрений. «Мальчик мой, — подумал Азирафель, досмеявшись, — ну почему мы должны проходить через это каждый год?» Он тепло улыбнулся уже не мрачному Кроули, который взахлеб рассказывал о совершенно кошмарной искусственной елке, которую видел в магазине предметов роскоши. «Пурпур и золото, ну и ну», — думал Азирафель.

— Звучит очень современно, — сказал он и был вознагражден сияющей улыбкой. Он улыбнулся в ответ, хотя и знал, что теперь придется делать вид, что ему нравится это страшилище, когда оно «неожиданно» предстанет перед его взором. Ничего, он переживет. И Кроули будет счастлив, что порадовал его. В конце концов, оба они не любят оставаться на Рождество без друга, просто не могут признать этого вслух.

Он налил по последнему бокалу и начал планировать, как убедить Кроули носить бумажный колпак в _этот_ раз.


End file.
